Guardian (The Evil Within 2)
Guardian is an enemy type encountered in The Evil Within 2. A gruesome pile of corpses with a buzzsaw arm, its most disturbing feature would be the head of a woman with a constant smile and cackle whenever it finds a victim. The Guardian is a creation of Stefano Valentini and the very first monster Sebastian encounters in Union. Description This multi-headed abomination is a creation of corpses throughout Union. It is a living representation of Stefano’s passion for art and implied to be the result of his victims on the outside world (specifically the female head as a newspaper clipping revealed that Stefano often decapitated his victims and presumably used a similar weapon to the buzzsaw on the Guardians right arm). It has about five heads, all of which are female but the main one is with a constant smile and never-ending giggle, especially when hunting for victims. The Guardians’ attack is very basic as it can only attack with its buzzsaw arm and this requires it to get close to its victims. However, its colossal size gives it an advantage over its smaller victims and a surprising speed when in its sight. Despite its name suggesting it a single entity many Guardians are littered throughout Union that are created from corpses. The only way to kill the Guardian is by removing all of its heads. A shotgun or sniper rifle is presumably the best way to do this. The Evil Within 2 Chapter 2: Something Not Quite Right Underneath Stefano’s mansion, Sebastian approaches a mirror where a vision of a woman in a red dress appears behind him, only when he turns around the Guardian is in the mirror which it destroys and gives chase to him. Avoiding the creature through the vents, Guardian finds him and continues to hunt Sebastian down a hallway where Stefano appears and throws a knife into his shoulder before teleporting away so his creation can finish the detective. Though the Guardian prepares to kill Sebastian he uses the knife he was stabbed by Stefano to slash the Guardian’s face and escape the same way he comes in. Chapter 5: Lying in Wait Searching for Stefano at City Hall, Sebastian is trapped outside when the Aperture causes the surrounding corpses to transform into a Guardian. Using the oil drums, cameras to freeze time and ammunition Sebastian is able to defeat the creature. It’s unknown if the Guardian faced in this chapter is the same one in Chapter 2 but it’s unlikely. Chapter 7: Lust for Art Multiple Guardians can be encountered in this chapter. One Residual Memory reveals that a MOBIUS operative noticed this creature and attempted to burn all the corpses in Union before they transformed but this only resulted in the Guardian forming yet again and murdering him. This automatically causes a Guardian to jump onto a car and attempt to kill Sebastian. As all Guardian encounters are optional, Sebastian can either kill the creatures or run away from them, either way they are not seen for the rest of the game but are presumably destroyed along with the rest of Union at the end of The Evil Within 2. Category:Multi-Beings Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pawns Category:The Evil Within Villains